


Creature Talk Stories Ep.50 James and Aleks Spooning

by clokkerfoot



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Inspired by Real Events, M/M, Sleeping Together, Spooning, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 03:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6686506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clokkerfoot/pseuds/clokkerfoot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a certain spooning anecdote mentioned in <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fk4yteLjReM">this video of the same name.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Creature Talk Stories Ep.50 James and Aleks Spooning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lightemup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightemup/gifts).



> I'm not especially into this fandom, but I wrote this for my thirsty friend who is really into NovaHD. Let's go!

James had wandered away from the floor of the con at one o’clock complaining of a headache, and Aleks hadn’t seen him since. His cellphone told him it was quarter past two, and he was getting worried. Seamus, Dan, Sly and Jordan were all wandering around in a group, getting and giving signatures, staring lustfully at door-length game posters and looking at the different booths. Aleks had broken away from them a few minutes ago, and he was searching for James.

He quickly tapped out a text to James, then wandered away from the crowds near the booths, searching for his friend. James hadn’t replied after five minutes, so Aleks headed over to their hotel. It was fairly close to the con, so it didn’t take him long to get there.

James and Aleks’ hotel room was on the third floor. The elevator was broken, according to a miserable-looking bellboy who shrugged and directed Aleks to the stairs, so Aleks had to walk up four flights of stairs before he arrived, sweaty and exhausted, at their floor. He rested on the wall beside their hotel room door for a minute until his breathing calmed down, then unlocked the door.

The room was quiet, aside from the distant sounds of the con. Aleks stepped into the room, as quietly as he could.

James was asleep on his bed. They’d both gotten queens in their shared room, but James was curled up against one side of his bed with his face pressed up against the wall, small as anything. He was tightly balled up with one hand shielding his eyes. He’d left his jeans in a messy pile on the floor and had climbed onto the bed in his dumb Invader Zim shirt, zip-up hoodie, boxershorts and socks.

Aleks tried not to make a sound as he crept into the room and walked around to stand next to the sleeping James. He looked fucking pained, even in his sleep. He must’ve had a far worse headache than he’d let on.

And even though James looked like he was fighting off agony in his dreams, a mischievous thought ran through Aleks’ mind. Last time Aleks had fallen asleep in James’ vicinity, he’d woken up with James wrapped around him, spooning him. It’d been gay as hell, with James’ hands all over him, so Aleks had woken up and freaked out. 

He’d sworn he was gonna get James back for it, and today was as good a day as any. Aleks left his sneakers on the floor next to James’ jeans, then climbed onto the bed beside him. He pulled a pillow up under his head—it was a joke, sure, but he wasn’t gonna be  _ uncomfortable _ for it—then lined himself up alongside James’ back and wrapped his arm around James’ waist.

James was bigger than Aleks, so it was a bit awkward. They should’ve been the other way round, with Aleks as the little spoon, like they had been that other time. Maybe next time—

Aleks caught himself. He shook his head and snorted. Next time? What the shit… 

James mumbled something in his sleep and Aleks froze, waiting for James to start swearing and hitting him with whatever he could reach. But, thankfully, James just muttered something unintelligible and snuggled into a tighter ball, his back pushing up against Aleks’ front.

Aleks felt his cheeks heat up when James settled against him, and he accidentally let out a quiet squeak.  _ Fuckin’ homo _ he thought, as an embarrassed flush spread down his neck. He hadn’t expected James to  _ enjoy _ it.

Aleks was sorta enjoying it, too. He’d been on his feet all day, since about eight o’clock that morning, and he was exhausted. The mattress beneath him was surprisingly comfy, and James was really, really warm. He was like a space heater. Aleks didn’t see any harm in closing his eyes for a minute, just while he waited for James to wake up.

Just a minute. Just one minute… 

—

“Aleksandr.”

Aleks groaned and buried his face in his pillow. He didn’t wanna wake up, not yet. Just five more minutes.

“Alek _ sandr _ .”

“Whaddyawant?” Aleks mumbled, shoving his face into the pillow as hard as he could. He felt like he was boneless, just floating on his bed. He was… he was spooning James. He—yep, he was spooning James. That was James talking, and that was definitely James’ squidgy waist that Aleks was cuddling the shit out of.

“Whatcha doin’ Aleks?” James said, quietly. “You _ spoonin’  _ me?”

“Fuckin’ shut up,” Aleks muttered. Yeah, he was spooning James. Yeah, it was a bit gay. Yeah, Aleks was probably as red as a damn tomato right now. But he was the comfiest he’d ever been in his _entire_ _life_. “Go back to sleep, dude. Shouta’me tomorrow or somethin’.”

James chuckled. It was more like a giggle, and he vibrated against Aleks’ front while he laughed. He let out a content, happy sigh that made Aleks’ stomach twist, and said “I don’t wanna shout at you, you asshole.” 

His voice was so soft, so  _ fond _ even though he was swearing, it almost sent Aleks straight back to sleep again. “We’re spooning,” James continued, “Just spooning.”

“Just spooning,” Aleks agreed, drowsily.

“Not in a gay way,” James mumbled, and Aleks could tell he was smiling. Aleks couldn’t help but smile too. He closed his eyes and pushed up against James’ back, digging his knees into the back of James’. Aleks felt warm socked feet rub up against his calves and he sighed happily. James chuckled again and said, lowly, “In  _ parentheses _ .”

When Aleks didn’t respond, James huffed and said, “Y’get it? Parentheses? Like—like in that email you sent me? Y’remember? You were such a  _ dork  _ back then.”

“Shut  _ up _ , dude!” Aleks groaned and shoved his knee up against James’ thigh. That was revenge enough. Aleks would… complain tomorrow. Later. Whenever. Right now, he was way too comfy to even  _ think _ about moving.

“Okay, okay! I’m shut up. I’m done.” James laughed. He reached over with his arm and patted Aleks on the hip, his hand just close enough to Aleks’ butt to make him blush.  _ Again _ . James  _ hmm _ ed to himself, then settled back in his original position. Around a yawn, he said “Goodnight Aleksandr.”

“Goodnight James,” Aleks mumbled. He buried his face up against the base of James’ neck, a smile still playing out on his lips, and fell back asleep within the minute.

—

They were woken up an hour or two later by the sounds of Seamus and Sly giggling in the doorway to their room.

Aleks wished he’d never given them the spare key.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr [here](http://clokkerfoot.tumblr.com/).


End file.
